The Worldbreaker
The Worldbreaker is a Doomsday Monster in the World of Hithlone, summoned by Victor Bloodmoon (Better known as The Seer) with aid of Xanathrax, both Elder members of the Order of the 100. The Origins of the Worldbreaker are mostly unknown. There has been Lore research done on the Monster but for the most part it is known as a Children's Story or Myth, folklore that survived the Catalyst, one of very few things that managed to survive. Description The Worldbreaker is a gargantuan bipedal beast, with massive claws, each the size of a full-grown Man, a gaping mouth large enough to swallow a Mammoth whole, with fangs nearly 10 feet long and 3 feet thick, in two rows. The Teeth grow if knocked out within a day. On the head of the beast are two long horns that jut out in front of it's nose which it uses to gore with. The Hide of the Worldbreaker is thick, strong as adamantine and seems to repel harmful magic. The World breaker from the tip of its tail to its horns is nearly 100 feet long. Standing from foot to shoulder over 70 feet tall. It has black eyes and a rock like grey color to its impossibly hard hide. Its back is covered with spines, it moves like an Ape using it's front legs to knuckle walk. It moves remarkably quickly for a monstrosity of its size and has kean senses. Two Horn Hill The Ritual that woke the Worldbreaker was performed in a sacred place known as Two Horn Hill in Westshire Hustonium not far from a farming village named Edwardsville. The Sacrificial ritual was performed by The Seer, an Elder in the Order of the 100. It isn't known how the Seer came across the ritual or exactly what was needed to be able to summon the beast, but when it was summoned it did not kill the Seer. The Destruction of Edwardsville The Small farming town of Edwardsville was the first victim to the awoken Worldbreaker, tired and starving after it's slumber it instinctively found the village not far from Two Horn Hill and destroyed it killing nearly everyone in the town. In a dramatic showdown all of the Clergy of the Seminary and the Temple tried to repel the monster however they were not successful. There were few survivors of the Destruction of the town, but those who did managed to escape including PC's Aggie, Larry, The Switch a small child whos name hasn't been revealed. Cain's Tome In Edwardsville ther lived a Half Elf Wizard who was for the most part an academic scholar on the Catalyst. He had done research into World ending events and had compiled a lot of information on hypothetical causes of the Catalyst. Cain claimed to have actual proof that the creature known in mythology as the Worldbreaker was not a myth, and was real only that it was in a dormant state. Wether Cain knew that the World Breaker was at two horn Hill is not for certain however he did keep extensive notes which he frantically searched for after the Worldbreaker Destroyed Edwardsville. Upon finding the tome, Xanathrax arrived in the ruins and demanded it be surrendered over to him. Xanathrax killed Cain and Feebleminded Larry before taking it from Aggie. The Tome was not seen again until it appeared in Justicar's Demi-plane prison. Destruction of Longriver Nearly a year after the summoning of the Worldbreaker it finally make its way to Longriver, before arriving at the City, the Royal forces of the King in Highfield faced the Worldbreaker in battle before the beast reached the city. The Forces of the king were routed within minutes of their calvary charge and much if the King's infantry and Cavalry were decimated. The retreat back to Longriver allowed the city to rearm and contemplate strategy however when the Worldbreaker arrived it made incredibly short work of the city walls and defensive structures. Longriver as it is now is nothing more then a smoldering remain with the only structure still standing being the King's bridge. Much of the population of the city fled down the river towards Highfield. Destruction of Hrux Warlord Hrux, the Hobgoblin warlord in the south of Hustonium decided to try and take advantage of the situation in Elementus however with Highfield's Sanctuary Stone intact, the Worldbreaker turned southwards and ran into Hurx' men, and destroyed their army, completely devastating it leaving no survivors save a few that fled the battle before it was joined.Category:Lore